The present invention relates to a button comprising a button body and a fixture for fixing said button body to a support from the opposite side to the button body with the support therebetween, said button body having an insert hole defined by a wall, for the fixture to be inserted therein, and at least one protrusion for fixing on said support.
Buttons of the above-mentioned kind are known, e.g. from EP 1 541 050 A1. With conventional buttons, when the fixture is inserted into the insert hole the insert hole and thereby the wall defining said hole is urged to expand, since the part of the fixture to be inserted has a larger outer diameter as compared to the inner diameter of the insert hole. With the conventional button, however, there is strong resistance against such an expansion because said protrusion is positioned on said wall defining said insert hole. In other words, if said wall is to be expanded, said protrusion must be expanded (lengthened) as well.